forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vesperin
| races = Humans | demonym = | religion = | population = | imports = | exports = | currency = | alignment = | allegiance = Neutral | government = Oligarchy | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = Golden Lords | legislature = | judiciary = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} Vesperin was a human country in the land of the Vast in the 15th century, comprising the cities of Calaunt, Ravens Bluff, and Tantras. Vesperin is apparently named for, or has a name related to, the river Vesper. History In 1370 DR, Ravens Bluff proposed the formation of a regional government in the Vast. It started by taking neighboring settlements under its control, such as Mossbridges and New Hope, and thus turned Ravens Bluff into a city-state. Procampur remained neutral on the plan, preferring to wait-and-see, while Tantras strongly rejected the proposal. Local lords were unwilling to place themselves under civic authority, while others disliked being annexed, but merchants and many ordinary folk felt it would only improve prosperity of the Vast. The relationship between these early unification efforts and the later founding of Vesperin is unknown, but they are included here for context. Vesperin was founded when the formerly independent city-states of Calaunt, Ravens Bluff, and Tantras united to form a single state. It is unknown when the unification into Vesperin occurred between 1372 DR and 1479 DR. When the second Netheril took over Sembia around 1400 DR, many Sembian merchants migrated to Vesperin. The majority of them settled in Ravens Bluff, making it the largest city in the nation. The Netherese rulers eventually cracked down on Sembian migration, killing would-be refugees who tried to cross to the Vast. With Sembia dominated, Impiltur in decline, and the influx of immigrants, Vesperin flourished as a neutral center of trade and intrigue. It was still a young nation by 1479 DR. Government Vesperin was ruled by the Golden Lords, an oligarchic council of the richest and most influential and powerful merchants in the land. The title "Golden Lord" was granted to all council members, regardless of gender. The membership fluctuated with its members' fortunes, but the council itself remained stable and acted consistently and reliably. They worked to preserve a status quo and to ensure a basic quality of life for the people of Vesperin. The Golden Lords were based in Tantras, the capital city of Vesperin. It comprised three major cities: Calaunt, Tantras, and Ravens Bluff. Only Calaunt, Ravens Bluff, and Tantras are mentioned as being a part of Vesperin in Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide, with the status of the other cities (Procampur and Tsurlagol), towns, and settlements in the Vast unknown. Therefore, it is uncertain to what extent Vesperin overlaps the Vast. The Merchant Dukes of Calaunt still held sway in their own city. Travelers to the city required a Writ of Trade, a legal document issued by the Merchant Dukes or by the Golden Lords, in order to pass without interference. Vesperin remained neutral with regard to international politics. Description Vesperin was a center for trade in the region, and gold was more influential than government. Commerce dominated society, and with it came corruption and crime. As a neutral country, it became a meeting place for agents of rival powers and so was rife with intrigue, rumor, and double-dealing. Despite this reputation, Vesperin was never as cutthroat or brutal as the Moonsea in the north, and basic standards of behavior and conduct were enforced. It was considered a dynamic and happening place. The neighboring kingdom of Impiltur largely traded overland with Vesperin. Appendix Notes References Category:Oligarchies Category:Countries Category:Human locations Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations